


Proposal

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x22 Leggo My EgoBilly has doubts over his engagement with Diane
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Kudos: 1





	Proposal

“So quite a few people know about us wanting to tie the knot”Diane remarked 

“Are we making a mistake?”Billy asked her

“You said yes to my proposal”Diane reminded him 

“I’m just nervous that marriage may not be in our best interest”Billy says 

“You want to put this on hold?”Diane asked him 

“Everything is good right now”Billy replies 

“No pressure weighing over us”Diane mutters


End file.
